gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 5/Car List
The following is a list of cars officially confirmed to be appearing in Gran Turismo 5: Note: ''This list is currently provisional. All inclusions added until the game is released must be accompanied by a reference, such as:'' *''Official press release from Polyphony Digital'' *''Appearance in an official trailer'' *''Appearance in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue'' For details of how to add a reference, see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite Acura * Acura NSX '91 P Alfa Romeo * Alfa Romeo 147 TI 2.0 TWIN SPARK '06 P * Alfa Romeo Brera Sky Window 3.2 JTS Q4 '06 P Amuse * Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo P * Amuse/Opera Performance Gran Turismo 350Z RS P Art Morrison * Art Morrison Corvette'60 P Aston Martin * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 P Audi * Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 P * Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '07 P Blitz * Blitz Dunlop ER34 '07 P BMW * BMW 135i Coupe '07 P * BMW 135tii '08 P * BMW M3 Coupe '07 P * BMW Z4 '03 P Chevrolet * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) Tuned Car P * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '06 P Citroen * Citroen C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '06 P * GT By Citroen '08 P Daihatsu * Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 P * Daihatsu OFC-1 '07 P Dodge * Dodge Viper GTS P * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe P * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe Tuned Car P Ferrari * Ferrari 512BB '76 P * Ferrari 599 '06 P * Ferrari F40 '92 P * Ferrari F430 '06 P * Ferrari F2007 P * Ferrari Enzo D Ford * Ford Focus ST '06 P * Ford GT '05 P * Ford GT Tuned Car P * Ford Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07 P Honda * Honda Integra TYPE R '04 P * Honda NSX Type R '02 P Jaguar * Jaguar XK Coupe '06 P Lancia * Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 P Lexus * Lexus IS F '07 P * Lexus IS F Tuned Car P Lotus * Lotus Elise 111R '04 P * Lotus Elise 111R Tuned Car P * Lotus Elise '96 P * Lotus Elise Tuned Car P Mazda * Mazda Atenza Sport (2007 Tokyo Motor Show reference exhibit) P * Mazda RX-7 (FD) Special Tuned Car P * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 P * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) Tuned Car P * Mazda RX-8 Type S '03 P Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG '02 P Mine's * Mine's BNR34 Skyline GT-R N1 base '06 P Mini * Mini Cooper-S '06 P Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR '05 P * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Premium Package '07 P * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Tuned Car P * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR Tuned Car P Nissan * Nissan Fairlady Z Version S '07 P * Nissan GT-R '07 P * Nissan GT-R Proto '05 P * Nissan Skyline Coupe (V36) Tuned Car P * Nissan Skyline Coupe 370GT Type SP '07 P * Nissan Skyline Coupe Concept '07 P * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec II Nur '02 P * Nissan Skyline Sedan 350GT Type SP '06 P Peugeot * Peugeot 207GTI '07 P * Peugeot 307cc Premium AVN '04 P RE Amemiya * RE Amemiya FD3S RX-7 P Renault * Clio Renault Sport V6 24V Tuned Car P * Renault Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 P Subaru * Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA '05 P * Subaru Impreza WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '07 P Suzuki * Suzuki Cappuccino '95 P * Suzuki Cappuccino Tuned Car P * Suzuki Cervo SR '07 P * Suzuki Swift Sport '07 P * Suzuki Swift Sport Tuned Car P TVR * TVR Tamora '02 P * TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 P Volkswagen * Volkswagen Golf GTI '01 P * Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 P Key *P : Appears in GT5:Prologue *D : Appears in GT5 Online Demo